Shrek: My Ogrelord and Savior
by Fruitycupcakegirl
Summary: Trigger warnings, Shrek erotica, viewer discretion is advised. A young man has lost all hope in life, but then one day he stumbles onto the Shrek meme and finds himself given a cause and purpose to live for that he never imagined possible. Shrek is love. Shrek is life. Praise him.
1. Chapter 1

My life was meaningless. I had nothing to my name. I didn't have any skills. My parents thought I was such a disappointment. I spent all my time on the internet. I had no friends. At least in real life. And I didn't know how to change it.  
I was planning on ending it all. Swallowing a bunch of pills. Shooting my brains out with a gun. Even jumping off a building. But every time I tried, I held the pills in my hand, the gun up to my head, and looked down from the edge of the building, I couldn't. I was such a failure I couldn't even kill myself. The world would have been a better place without me. But I still couldn't bring myself to do it. I would break down crying each time. I was a coward.  
But the week following my last attempt to off myself, I came across a myth on the internet. The myth of Shrek. How he was our true Orgelord. And I didn't take it serious at first. It was just a stupid meme made back in 2010. Old news. Barely relevant anymore.  
But later that night when I lay down in my bed I couldn't help but remember him. I was attempting to sleep, though I still had my ipod on, and the light shined into my eyes helping me forget how tired I was. Maybe it was how empty my heart felt. Or how sex deprived I was, still a virgin at 19. But Shrek was on my mind.  
I reached down to scratch an itch out of my crotch. I didn't mean for my hand to linger. Not while I was thinking of a giant green hairy beast. But after reminding myself that I wasn't attracted to an eight foot tall tower of sweaty fat that probably smelled like onions, I thought why not. My dick was already hard. I had tissues over on the side of the desk next to my bed.  
I started to rub gently up and down my shaft. I was about to reach over into a desk drawer for some lube, but a thought occurred to me, Shrek would want it rough. I imagined his big meaty hands grabbing me, making my manhood look in comparison small and weak. I could only wonder what his salty fingers would taste like in my mouth. My tongue moistened as I thought about it.  
He doesn't sound like the type that would want to give someone so weak pleasure. There would be no reason for him to pay any attention to me. He is a god among us. And I am just a pathetic cockroach who lives on other peoples pity. But he is a just god. And I believe if I tried to pleasure him, I would get just as much pleasure out of it. I fapped harder, yanking on myself. My dick burned, but the friction didn't stop me. I closed my eyes, picturing him gazing down at me. Smirking to himself. If he saw me, he would probably think I was pathetic. All alone, trying to pleasure myself to the thought of him. He would probably like it though.  
The burn of the friction grew as warm liquid flowed over my hand and dick. I pulled the covers off, still yanking hard, I couldn't stop, I was so close. I could see dark liquid down there in the light of the computer screen. I had ripped the skin and I was bleeding. Every time my hand rushed over the cut it stung. But now with less friction, I could go faster, and the stinging was intense. The blood splattered onto my inner thighs as I whipped my hand back and forth. Again and again.  
This was like no other time I have ever fapped. Nothing had ever made me feel so alive before. Not the skinny girls in my picture folders with giant breasts, and perfect skin. Not the warm and fuzzy feeling I would get when I thought of my many crushes.  
"Shrek," a whisper of his name fell from my lips. His name, it sounded so sexy. A pressure was building in my dick. It wasn't far now. I was breathing hard. "Shrek," I muttered louder. He needed to be praised. He was my lord now, I would accept him as my savior. I needed to show him how much I appreciated and needed him. And my shout of ecstasy, crying his name as loud as I could was the push I needed to cum.  
White sperm shot out of my mutilated dick all over my bed and up onto my shirt. I felt some of it land on my chin, but I was too exhausted to wipe it away. I fell back onto my pillow. I was out of breath, and I couldn't think straight. My parents probably heard me screaming, they might be coming to check on me. I should start cleaning up.  
"I don't want it to be orge." I groaned. And from the dark corner of my bedroom I heard the words, "It'll never be orge." Shrek stepped out of the shadow. A toothy smile full on his face. He walked up to me, I couldn't move. My hero was here, in the flesh. He was real. He bent over my limp body, and with one of his fingers, wiped away the sperm from my chin. He brought his finger up to his mouth, and tasted my seed. A low rumble of enjoyment escapes his throat, "That is a mean onion stew." Relief floods my body, and I sit up. "How did you get here? How long were you-"  
"I heard you hollering for me." He turned and started walking away. He paused at the doorway when he realized I hadn't moved. He turned around and asked, "Aren't ye coming, boy?"  
I quickly jumped out of my bed, pulling some pants on. Suddenly I wasn't tired at all. I followed him out of my room down the hallway. My parents bedroom door opened, my dad froze in his tracks when he saw Shrek. "Ainsley? What's going on?" He asked as we passed him.  
"I'm bringing him to my Swamp." Shrek said before he pounded down the stairs.  
My Dad wobbled where he stood, his mouth gaping open. "Goodbye Dad." I said, and then hurried after Shrek. My Dad called after me, not wanting me to leave. But this was my calling. Shrek was my life now. Shrek will fill me with love. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the Onion carriage to the pleasing sight of Shrek's giant ass stuck in the small doorway. I don't know how long it took to get to the swamp, I passed out from the fumes in the carriage shortly after climbing in and taking my seat. The carriage swayed back and forth as Shrek squeezed his buttocks together and tried to use gravity to his advantage. It eventually worked once he let more gas out of his intestines. I think my nose was building up a tolerance already to the strong smells because I only grew slightly faint.  
After Shrek fell out onto the soft damp ground, he pulled himself right back up by his bootstraps, and smiled back at me with a mouth full of yellow teeth. "Welcome to my swamp."  
I stepped out of the carriage, Shrek was a gentle man and took my hand so I didn't fall into the mud. "It's beautiful." I said, and meant it.  
The swamp was full of lush green grass, and willow tree's with long ivy hanging everywhere. The water had an opaque sheen to it with splotches of green algae floating on top. Green bubbles floated up, and I couldn't wait to rip my clothes off and rinse the human stench off my skin.  
"Whoa, hold on there, Sunny." Shrek chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder before I could take off my t-shirt.  
"Huh? Oh, do you want to rip my clothes off for me?" I asked blushing, and hoping he doesn't get angry at me for denying him his ogrely rights.  
He lifted my chin up with his finger so he could look into my eyes. And he said, "let's take it slow."  
"Really? I thought you'd want-"  
"I have a nice swamp rat stew inside. It's been on simmer, the flavors should be just right now." He took my hand. Squeezed my fingers a little too tightly, but I took it as a promise of the pleasure I'd be able to give him after dinner. So I smiled and let him bring me to his hut.  
It was quite cozy, more so than the movies made it out to be. But perhaps that was due to time passing and Shrek mingling with other creatures that aren't as harsh as Ogres. The swamp was very quiet outside except for the croaking toads, and singing crickets. And there wasn't any other company inside the house either. So I realized just how intimate it felt when Shrek pulled some ear wax from his cone shaped ear to make a candle and light it. The candle light flickered across his face casting long shadows over his chubby cheeks that were almost scary.  
Shrek poured the swamp rat stew into a dusty bowl in front of me, and did the same for himself. Then he sat down and waited with anticipation for me to taste his cooking. I picked up my wooden spoon, stirred the steaming chunks of rat around in the brown liquid, and then brought a spoonful up to my mouth. I glanced at Shrek as he stared at me chewing the tough meat. It was strange to see him so attentive. . .sensitive even. I thought for sure that he would tear my anus apart by now.  
That would have been easier, to be ripped in half by Shrek's enormous green thumb. It's what I was expecting. But this? I didn't know what this was. How was I supposed to act? What was I supposed to do? It was so much pressure. I couldn't take it.  
I was sweating, and I successfully swallowed the meat without choking. Shrek asked, "So, what do you think?"  
But I had to ask the question that was haunting my mind. "Aren't you going to rape me?" He looked taken aback, and he turned away from me so I couldn't see his face. "Don't be mad at me. . .Please, Shrek. I thought that's what you wanted."  
I heard him sniff a bit, and he brought his sleeve up to his face. "Oh lad, don't worry. You're right. I do want to fuck you. But-" He looked at me over his shoulder. "I killed everyone."  
"Everyone?"  
"Everyone. Fiona, and the kids. Donkey, and then his kids. Then his wife. The cute little woodland creatures. Then I started going after humans. . ." A tear slipped down his cheek. "The teenagers, they worshipped me. I pillaged every single one of them. Most of them wanted it in the end. But they were so easily torn, they couldn't handle it. My dick was too big."  
"What changed?" I asked.  
"They stopped praying to me. My following grew smaller because I couldn't stop myself. It's been months since I heard a prayer, until you. I heard your prayer, and this time, I won't let myself get carried away. This swamp can get terribly lonely." He had his head in his arms. Full on crying now. "I'm all alone!"  
My heart melted for him. It was all I could do to stumble out of my seat and wrap my arms around him and comfort him. He pulled me into a giant ogre hug on his lap. I could smell his stench, my face was pressed up to his sweaty neck. I could taste his musky swamp cologne on my lips. I couldn't control my Mr Happy. He just became so hard all of a sudden.  
"How long has it been." I asked.  
"What?"  
"How long? Since you've had sex?"  
He pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you." His voice was low and husky, and it just turned me on even more.  
"We can take it slow." I tell him. "But I'm here now, and I need you. Now." I slid off of his lap, unbuttoned my pants, and let them drop. Shrek's eyes grew dark. I bent over the table. I squeezed my eyes closed and braced myself for the pain. "I'm ready for you." Shrek stood up behind me. He placed each of his hands on one of my butt cheeks and spread them apart. He gently moved them around in circles, massaging my cheeks with a strong, firm grip. "It won't fit." He whispered in my ear as I felt something press against my rectum. "I don't care." I panted back. "I need you inside of me."  
His hand messaged my rectum more intensely. I felt him run a finger nail around the rim. I focused on relaxing myself. It was difficult with all my nerves on edge. I've never wanted anything more in my life. It started to feel really good, and he continued to rub circles into my anus until I was almost fully relaxed. I was moaning with pleasure. Shrek must have decided it was time, and slowly started to press his finger into me. He went deeper, and deeper. And his finger was roughly the width of a fat sausage. He wiggled it around inside of me, and chuckled in my ear.  
His finger started to slide out. A strange noise escaped my lips as I moaned for him to keep going.  
"I wasn't planning on stopping." And he laughed as he jammed his finger back in.  
I gasped at the suddenness. He pushed in and out again. Then he was in again, and curling his finger around, stretching my anus. I felt so full every time he would come fill me with his finger. And each time his finger slipped out, I felt empty again, like something was missing.  
Until suddenly I felt even more full. I looked back at Shrek, "How many fingers are you using?" I asked, surprise still on my face.  
"Three whole fingers, Laddy. And you're not even bleeding yet." He sounded pleased with me. Shrek was pleased with ME. "Oh, I can feel you flexing."  
"Do you like it?" I panted.  
"I'll like it even more when it's around my dick." He chuckled, and I chuckled along with him. This was the happiest and most fulfilled I've ever been. "Let's see if I can fit the rest in." He had an mischievous smile on his face.  
I patiently waited as he shoved his long chubby fingers into my ass. I groaned as he went farther and farther. It felt like he would never stop. And I didn't want him to. I wanted to be a shish kabab on Shreks long blubbery arm. He kept pushing, I braced myself on the table. He pressed in on me harder, and my hands slipped. My face came down on the warm wax candle. It burned my cheek, but in a nice comforting way. He pressed further, and harder not holding back. The pressure building with each second.  
Then I felt something tear.  
An involuntary yelp escaped my throat. Shrek stopped going deeper. "Did I hurt you?" he asked concern clear in his voice.  
"No. No, I'm fine. Continue, I want you to continue."  
He started to slip his fist out of my ass, apologizing for going too far. "No. I can't. I have to stop before I get carried away. I can't lose you like. . .Like everyone else." He was breathing even heavier than I was. His fist was completely out of me, and he shook brown fluid and blood off of his fingers. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I have to go. And think." He apologized again, and then rushed out the door.  
I was stuck leaning over the table with my ass bare and face in melted ear wax. Too afraid to move as the pain of being stretched so far settled in. I was rejected by Shrek. My lord and Savior. The one person I thought would always accept and appreciate me. How pathetic.


End file.
